Op-Op Fruit
The Op-Op Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", in which the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside, making the user a Free Modification Human. It was eaten by Trafalgar Law. Etymology *"Ope" comes from the word "Operation", as the space the user creates is compared to an "operating room" and the user to a surgeon. Appearance The Op-Op Fruit is a red heart-shaped fruit resembling a strawberry. It has a stem with a swirling end pointing upwards, and as characteristic of natural Devil Fruits its surface is covered with swirling patterns. The fruit is small enough for Diez Barrels to hold it in between his fingers. Strength and Weaknesses Strengths The Op-Op Fruit allows the user to create a spherical territory around him signified by a light blue aura (dubbed ROOM by Law), which then gives him the power to manipulate anything within the territory, such as people, cannonballs, and ships, in what is described as a "surgical" manner. As such, while within the ROOM, he is capable of telekinesis, pseudo-teleportation and even telepathy. Through this ability, Law can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift, move or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' "hearts", which is shown to effectively switch minds — Doflamingo refers this technique as the "Personality Transplant Surgery". From its first appearance, Law developed this ability to a great extent over the timeskip as his ROOM now covers a much larger area than it did before. He is also able to switch himself with other objects inside this ROOM at will, akin to teleportation. Relative to the surgical-theme ability, the user can also release high-voltage shocks and create energy blades that can destroy internal organs, so long as the ROOM is active and the target is inside. Apparently, after switching people's minds, only the user himself can reverse it, but the recipients' bodies must be present in order for him to restore them back to the original bodies. Law has been shown to be able to take advantage of this aspect of his Devil Fruit by modifying people's bodies in order to force them to return to him so that he can undo the modification he caused in the first place. In the case of switched "souls", Devil Fruit powers are maintained within the original physical body, while voices and other abilities, such as Haki, go along with the switched mind/soul. This was demonstrated when Sanji used his Observation in Nami's body, due to Haki originating from the individual's spirit (along with Nami being able to only use Armament Haki). He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's severed head to a barrel. People separated by this ability are not killed and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance (much like Buggy when he separates himself using the Chop-Chop Fruit). Separated parts can be reassembled back to normal. However, while separated they can be temporarily assembled in mixed-up ways or "attached" onto other surfaces, including someone or something else's body. Within his ROOM, Law can cut cleanly through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. However, when the cutting power is used on a non-living object, the effect will result as a normal cut, as seen when the SAD gushed out of the container when Law sliced through it. The effect persists even after Law disengages the ROOM. Internal organs removed by this ability will become vulnerable and unprotected. Apparently, victims with Devil Fruit powers still retain their abilities after being cut into pieces by Law, but only parts with "conscience" (i.e. the head) seem to be able to access them while in this state. He can also switch people's places in his ROOM, as seen when he switched the places of Jean Bart and Bepo to protect the latter from a Pacifista. He is also able to generate electrical charges like a defibrillator. It's worth noting that the effects caused by this Devil Fruit's operations persist even if the user is rendered unconscious or restrained with Seastone such as Nami and Sanji's minds remaining swapped or Law, Smoker and Monet still living with their hearts removed from their bodies when the user found himself in such conditions. Also, it has been shown to be possible to use this ability in conjuction with Armament Haki, as seen when Law was able to bypass Smoker's Logia defenses through his "Scalpel" technique. Devil Fruit users who have been split by this power will still feel the effects of seawater if one of their body parts have been submerged. It should be noted that when Law creates his ROOM, it remains stationary until Law dismisses it and creates another one, indicating that the user may not be able to move the ROOM once created. This Devil Fruit's ability can also be applied for medical purposes. The Op-Op Fruit has been described as having "miraculous" properties, having the ability to cure any kind of illness, but at the same time still requires some extent of medical knowledge in order to be utilized effectively. As such, if a doctor were to obtain this fruit's power, their medical abilities would be second to none. Being a skilled and knowledgeable surgeon and doctor, Law can use this ability to its full potential. He has demonstrated the medical prowess of this fruit when he cured the giant children at Punk Hazard from their addiction brought about by Caesar's drugs. The greatest power of this fruit, which has earned its reputation of being the "Ultimate Devil Fruit", is the ability to grant another person eternal youth via the "Perpetual Youth Surgery" though performing this feat comes at the cost of the current fruit user's life. Doflamingo sought out this fruit in order to trick Law into performing it on him so he could conquer the world and possibly rule over it forever. The drawback is that the youth operation only gives you immortality. It is nowhere stated that it will make one stronger, which means that even if you are immortal you can still be defeated if the person you do battle with is stronger than you. Weaknesses A drawback to the fruit is that the user of the Op-Op Fruit can only use its powers within a specific spherical area, so if the target moves outside the area, they are unaffected by its powers. It appears that Law has to make hand gestures to use certain attacks, though it remains unknown whether this is by necessity or by choice. Furthermore, while Law can control everything within a particular area, if he loses his concentration on an opponent, then they can still move freely, as seen when Vergo was able to retrieve Law's heart while he was distracted. In order for Law to swap objects or people inside the ROOM, it seems that there must be another object to swap with, though this remains unknown. It was also hinted by Smoker that a Logia's intangibility may offer some level of protection from the fruit's powers, since he was seen confronting Law head-on in partial smoke form without having any part of him jumbled up. However, it seems that if a Logia user has a part of them severed by Law's power, then that part of them loses the effects of the user's Devil Fruit; this means that such parts can be harmed without the Logia fruit protecting it from damage, as seen when Caesar killed Monet (a Logia user) by stabbing her separated heart, without the use of Armament Haki or Seastone. n addition, Smoker also strongly insinuated that sufficient proficiency with Haki may offer some level of resistance to the fruit's effects. But in spite of this, Law was able to cut Vergo in half even after the Marine Vice-Admiral invoked Armament Haki throughout the entirety of his body, implying that Law's skill has surpassed Vergo's. A major weakness of this fruit is that usage of the fruit's abilities depletes the user's stamina; over-usage and exerting to the range limit can even result in shortening of the lifespan. The usage of the Perpetual Youth Surgery, in particular, will cost the user his or her life. In regards to the fruit's medical applications, a good deal of medical knowledge is required to use the Op-Op Fruit to its fullest extent. Other than these, the Op-Op Fruit has no other revealed weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Law typically uses his Devil Fruit powers in tandem with his swordsmanship, making his sword a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. It was stated by Smoker that the spherical territory generated by Law marks the range of how long Law can affect targets from afar. He generally uses the warping aspect of this power to his advantage, both in and out of battle, to help obtain things that are otherwise beyond his physical reach. He can also use the fruit's powers to aid him in his medical operations, such as by cutting his patients into pieces so as to methodically remove hazardous objects or substances from their bodies, and rejoining them together. It was by using this ability that he managed to remove the Amber Lead that accumulated within his own body, thus saving himself from the otherwise incurable lead poisoning, and is the primary reason why he even ate the fruit in the first place. Law used this power to turn the people on Punk Hazard, who lost the use of their legs due to a chemical-weapon explosion on the island, into centaurs and satyrs by attaching their upper bodies to the lower bodies of their respective animals. The Op-Op Fruit makes Law well-suited at fighting long-range battles, since he practically wields full control of an area where anything can happen for as long as his powers are active. However, he is just as formidable in close-range combat, having defeated Vice Admiral Smoker in this manner and later one of the Yeti Cool Brothers using an offensive contact technique. Techniques *'ROOM': The precursor to all of Law's techniques, Law creates a spherical space around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways; he cannot perform any of his other techniques outside of this spherical area. This was first seen used against a Marine soldier during the escape from the Human Auctioning House. He can hold off on the activation of his ROOM by creating a small circle around his hand, which later will expand to form the ROOM itself. The size of the ROOM can vary from a few meters wide to surrounding entire buildings and mountains, although larger ROOMs require more effort to maintain. The color of the ROOM is transparent, with only the boundaries visible in a light blue aura, so Law can keep his ROOM unnoticed by enemies if he expands it to a size beyond their line of sight. Trivia *This fruit's appearance of a peach, along with its ability to give eternal youth, may be a reference to the mythological Peaches of Immortality. In Chinese mythology, peaches symbolize immortality, or the wishes of a long and healthy life. Category:Paramecia